1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for canceling downlink interference between adjacent base stations in a base station which uses a reconfigurable antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), M-Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, demand for compact and femto base stations to increase indoor data communication capacity is growing.
In an indoor propagation environment, efficient solutions for facilitating installation of the base station or an access point and operating a wireless network are desired. Disadvantageously, antennas of a fixed radiation pattern or fixed polarization exhibit optimum performance only at a particular installation location or under a particular channel condition.
When a plurality of base stations using the same frequency band is adjacent to one another in the indoor propagation environment, downlink performance is limited mainly by interference between the base stations.